Mango feathers
by keelster
Summary: Kalea the Sun Conure, against her mothers rules, decided's to take a risk that her father had took two years ago-flying to the city of Rio. With the help of some blue feathered friends, will her trip to party central be as amazing as she'd dreamed or will she have the same fate as her father. This is a NicoXOc fic (Or at least will be eventually!)
1. Prologue

'Sometimes in life, you need to take risks. Take a deep breath and dive into the unknown, only then will you know what lies ahead of you.' These were words that Kalea had been told many times by her father, which always confused her. Sun Conure's were known for sticking with their flock and would never venture far. Yet her father always said one day he's going to leave the flock and fly to Rio, a city full of music and dreams. He'd always loved music and was known around the amazon for his mesmerizing voice and his crazy ideas. Kalea thought highly of her father, she'd often practise her singing with him and would go to the jungles parties with him. They were inseparable.  
That was until a day, two years ago on. Kalea watched from afar as her father said his goodbyes to his family and friends, although they were concerned for his wellbeing most of them gave him a warm farewell. Apart from his mate- Kalea's mother. She thought the idea was 'insane and dangerous' a 'death wish', even when he said he was only going for Carnival she wanted nothing to do with the idea, this was why on the day of his departure, she sat in the nest, saying no goodbyes. Kalea on the otherhand followed her father, begging him to let her come, however it was cut short at the edge of their territory.  
'Sweetie it's too dangerous for a small bird like you, maybe next year I'll take you with me, okay? Besides, someone needs to look after your mom.' He said calmly to her, his brown eyes were stern yet deep down you could see his sorrow for decaling his daughters offer.  
"You promise to take me next time?"  
"I promise."  
Those were the only other words that had stuck with Kalea, that promise. The promise that one day she would be able to go Rio with her father. To sing and dance with some of the most talented birds in the world. Yet, as weeks went by, the flock started to get worried about the Sun conure's whereabouts. He'd not returned. They'd started talking to other birds around the Rainforest, they'd said that some birds who'd flown to Rio had returned days ago but had heard word that there had been massive kidnapping of birds during the festival. When word had come to Kalea that her father may have been birdnapped, her heart sank. Her father meant the world to her and had been a massive inspiration and the reason she love and now he was gone. Whilst the flock mourned the loss of her father, Kaleas mother vowed that her family would never follow in his feathers. 'Rio is a dangerous place and I'll not have any more of my family taken away from me' although this distressed the female Conure, she obeyed her mother's word. Or at least she did for a short while, like her father, nothing was going to stop her from going to Rio. Little did she know that help she was looking for would come from a small blue macaw and her family?

/ **Hello! I hope you've enjoyed the Prologue of Mango feathers, I'm hoping this will be a NicoxOc fic eventually! Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2- An argument and a risk

"Rio De Janeiro. The city of music, party central, a city of dreams…"  
"mmhmm"  
"Where birds of all shapes and sizes sing their hearts out and party till dawn…!  
"mmmh"  
"And Carnival, oh Carnival..it's the most magical party to ever exists…"  
"Kalea…."  
"You know Blu and Jewel found each other in Rio?"  
"Kalea ple-"  
"Too think music can bring two birds together like tha-"  
"KALEA! PLEASE…stop going on about Rio sweetie, I've got a lot to do around the nest and you're really not helping…"  
"Oh sorry mom…" the Sun Conure sighed "It's just that I heard some birds talking the other night and apparently its Carnival next week and-"  
"I don't want to hear it right now, you know your grandparents are coming and I can't have the nest looking like a group of monkeys have trashed the place now can I? Besides, weren't you supposed to be practising your little routine today with Carla?" The older bird asked.  
"We had to postpone it. Apparently they had a family meeting or something" Kalea shrugged, hopping over to the edge of their home in the knot of a tree.  
"Well why don't you go see if she's free now, hmm? Either that or you can help me out here?"  
"Okay sure, I'll go see if she's done…"  
"See you later sweetie, just don' fly too far away okay?"  
"Mhmm"

With a stretch of her wings, the Conure dived out of the nest and made her way up out of the treetops and into the blue sky above. A small sigh slipped out of her beak as she looked back at her families nest. Even though she was an adult parakeet, her mother insisted that she stayed at the nest until she found someone to settle down with. She would say that she was safer at home with her family than living on her own. Kalea knew where her mother was coming from but there was only so much she could take. She was an adult, ready to move out and get on with her life. But she knew leaving -even to a nest of her own would have consequences.

It only took a few minutes for Kalea to arrive at the blue macaws nest. She'd become quite friendly with the family since she'd auditioned for amazon untamed a year ago. She and Carla would often preform a few songs and their weekly parties that would take place all around the rainforest. Aside from that, the two of them would often be seen sitting down at the waterfall with each other talking about whatever came to mind or practising for their next gig. Although Blu and Jewel had been quite concerned that Kalea was a bad influence on their daughter since sun conures were known for being very loud neighbours, they did slowly come around and realise she was more like a big sister to Carla than the 'thug' who lives in the trees across the way.

"Knock, Knock?" Shouted Kalea, tapping one of her claws on the entrance of the tree. No answer. The mango feathered bird decided to take a few steps into the nest to get closer look. She tilted her head as she heard muffled yells coming from further inside the nest.  
"But mom, please! We've flown there before, we can do it again!"  
"She is right mom, we've flown there a number of times, why is this any different?"  
"Because you know your brother is joining the guard regiment that weekend! Besides your father in a pretty bad state after his wing accident and won't be able to fly for a number of weeks."  
"Then why doesn't dad stay for Tiago's ceremony thing and we go to Rio?"  
"Rio?" Breather Kalea, where they planning a trip? OR at least the kids were? Maybe Carla was trying to go to Carnival, she had been talking about it a lot recently and making both them and their other acts, practise extra hard for the past few weeks.  
"Absolutely not. You're not missing your brother's ceremony, you know how hard he's been working on this." Blu added into the dispute.  
"But how's that any different from me practising my singing? I've been working just as hard as him!"  
"Because singing isn't a real profession, sis. I might become captain of the guard one day! And what are you going to be? Queen of singing? I don't think so, you're not even that good-"  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR TIAGO!"  
"Tiago that's enough! Say sorry to your sister right now!"  
"Why should I? I'm only speaking the truth!"  
"He does have a point, sweetheart." Added Blu  
"Blu please you're not helping the situation. Carla, I think what your brother is trying to say is-"  
"I don't want to hear it mom, I'm out of here!"  
"Carla wait-!"  
Kalea gasped slightly as the sound of a bird coming towards her, she scrambled her way out of the nest and onto a branch nearby. She watched as the sobbing macaw fly out of the nest her mother following her.  
"Jewel leave her, she just needs to calm down." Shouted Blue. The larger macaw stopped and watched as his daughter disappeared into the brush.  
"Do you think we were too harsh on her?" He asked once the female had returned to the nest.  
"She's a teenager Blu, she's got her head full of dreams and a heart full of fire, she'll be fine.

The sun conure waited until the older birds had went back inside the nest before chasing after Carla. She'd not seen her this distraught since the first time she'd dropped her ipod in the river. Music was this birds passion, she lived for it, she loved to party and preform and not to mention organise events and even a whole group of singing birds so it was understandable why she was upset. Even though her family were very musical, they wanted their children to grow up out here and to be free just like the other macaws of the amazon, they wanted none of the city lifestyle or at least not 24/7. Kalea knew exactly where the younger bird was going, when arguments like this happened, she'd often find Carla at the top of the brazil nut tree that dangles over the waterfall. As she approached the glistening falls, she spied a blue ball of feathers, sitting exactly where she's predicted. It was the perfect spot to look out over the amazon and even better to watch the sunset. Kalea landed next to Carla, giving a small sigh.  
"I thought I'd find you up here, C." she hummed softly. "What was that all about?"  
"Mom and dad wouldn't let me go to Rio for Carnival because my brothers got his stupid guard thing that same week." Sniffled the bird. "They say it's more important than our routine"  
"Well it IS a pretty important moment for your brother, wouldn't you want to be there for him?"  
"I guess but he's following his dream, while I'm still stuck here. Besides, he's mean to me."  
"That's just what brothers do, Carla. I should know, I've got some."  
"Mmhm" she grumped, wiping tears from her eyes. Another sigh came out of Kalea as she put a green wing around the macaw.  
"Hey if it helps any, I'm not going either."  
"But why? You're grown up, you can do whatever you want." She sniffled again  
"Oh if only it was that easy, C. I'd fly there in a heartbeat if I had the guts to."  
"Hey maybe we should just go ourselves." Laughed Carla.  
"Oh yeah and how would we do that? Follow the birds who usually go to Rio and take the plane like they do?" Asked the parakeet.  
"Well I was going to say steal my dad's GPS and we'd use that but your idea works a lot better."  
"Idea? I was just joking, C. Besides they leave early tomorrow morning, we'd basically have to sneak out before everyone wakes up and join them."  
"Why don't we?"  
"Well…ummm…I could think of a number of reasons"  
"Oh come on please, how awesome would it be!"  
"Well…"  
"What was it your father used to say, something about taking risks?" The blue bird nudged the others side.  
"Well…."  
"Oh come on! We'd get to go to Carnival!"  
The female sighs before nodding,  
"O-okay..y-yeah…YEAH! LET'S DO IT!"  
"That's the spirit!"


	3. Chapter 3- A trip and a fall

"Come on Kalea, this way!" Shouted Carla as she dived out of the sky, stopping just above the heads of the people below. She was so close them and they didn't seem to care, they just went about their business. It was so strange, she expected them to be swiping at her or trying to catch her. Maybe these humans weren't as bad as she thought? Nethertheless she followed the macaw, keeping close to her. This was the first time she'd gotten so close to humans, from the stories she'd been told, some of them were dangerous creatures, ready to snatch you up at any moment they got but on the otherhand some of them were nice and wanted to help. She wasn't going to get any closer to them though- it wouldn't be worth the risk.  
"Where are we going, exactly?" Kalea shouted back, her wings flapping quickly to catch up with her friend.  
"Too see my uncles!" Said the bird in return.  
"Wait your uncles? I didn't know you had family here"  
"There not really my uncles but their friends of my mom and dads! They're sooo cool" The Conure could hear the excitement in the birds words.  
Although it was already late afternoon in Rio, both avian's were full of energy and ready to party. Mainly it had to do with the surpassingly quick trip here. To their disbelief the birds of the Amazon had found a quicker way to get here, although it was quite dangerous, they trusted the older birds. They found themselves following them to an airport and sneaking onto a plane that was taking humans to Rio or at least that was what a red macaw had explained to them. They were told if they hide behind the luggage crates out of sight then they would be fine- which is exactly what they did. It was a scary experience especially for Kalea who'd never been near such a large man made machine before but she soon settled down once they'd been up in the air for a few hours. It was a strange experience, to see so many birds of the amazon trapped in such a small space on purpose. The sun conure had heard many stories about birds being trapped in cages ready to be shipped off away from everything they ever loved, many times she was told that was what happened to her father, he'd got to reckless and close to the humans and they'd put him in a cage and took him away. It wasn't surprising that she was feeling very uneasy about the whole situation, she didn't want to imagine herself being trapped in a small cage and but in a place like this for the rest of her life, it was sending shivers down her spine. Luckily the flight had only taken around five hours and once it had landed and the door to the luggage had been opened all the birds flew out as quickly as they could and went their separate ways. Never had the bird felt so free when she escaped the plane, to feel the wind against her feathers again-it was sheer bliss. Carla had noticed the whole flight that her friend had been feeling uneasy and that going to her old nest right away wouldn't be the best idea. She needed to get used to being around humans and learn how different it was from her amazon home. This was why she decided to take her to Nico and Pedro, if anyone knew about this City It was the kings of carnival- besides, she really wanted to see them too- they were her favourite uncles after all.

they kept moving, on the horizon there was an old stall used by the market, covered by a large cloth, it looked like nothing but a piece of garbage yet as she followed Carla, she realised that, that was their destination.  
"They live in this dump?" questioned the larger bird.  
"Not exactllllly" Sang Carla, as she landed down beside the cart. She walked over to the cloth and lifted it up, letting her friend walk underneath before joining her. Inside it was quite dull, there were what looked like random piece of junk and old wires all around the place, if anything it looked quite shady. The parakeet took a step back shaking her head,  
"I don't know about this C. this looks quite dangerous, it looks more like a trap than a house…"  
"Ugh you sound like my dad." She rolled her eyes, "Hey Uncle Nico? Uncle Pedro? Are you here?" She shouted flying on top of what looked like an old radio. There was no response. She shouted again. Nothing. Kalea shook her head once again, "Nu uh I don't like this, come on let's get out of h-Woah AH" the bird squawked loudly as she tripped over a wire, pulling down a number of boxes which crashed around her. "KALEA! Are you okay!?" Shouted Carla, flying to her aid.  
"What on earth is going on in here, man?" shouted a voice from inside the 'house'  
"Have you monkeys not learned your lesson? This time you won't be so lucky." Asked another.  
Kalea stood up rubbing her aching tail feathers. "Ouuuch "  
"Are you hurt?" Asked Carla  
"No I'm fine but we should probably get out of here beforeeee…um…" Behind the blue macaw stood two birds, their frowning faces staring at the birds before them.  
"What? What is it?"  
"Ummm…there's ummm…" She pointed her green wings behind the macaw, who tilted her head in confusion.  
"There's what?"  
"There's two b-bir-"  
"Can we help you, ladies?" asked the smaller yellow bird.  
Carla's eyes light up as she heard the males voice, she turned around a large smile forming from her beak. "UNCLE NICO! UNCLE PEDRO!" She screamed. Both birds are taken by surprise by her scream but soon come to a realisation on who the bird in front of them was.  
"Carla!" they shout in unison before giving her a tight hug. "What are you doing here, baby bird? Why are you trashing our crib" Asked Nico.  
"Baby bird? I'm not a baby bird anymore!" The macaw folded her wings. "And for your information, we weren't crashing your crib, we were was coming to see you"  
"'we'?" Pedro questioned, he peaked over Carlas shoulder to look at the mango bird behind her who'd be very silent throughout the convocation.

"Oh yeah! Guys, I want you to meet Kalea!" The macaw pushes Kalea in front of her, her face almost squished into the others. "Kalea, meet Nico and Pedro, the most awesome Uncles ever!"  
"P-pleasure to meet you" The female stutters pushing her face away from theirs.  
"The pleasures all mine little lady" Pedro smirks, taking her wig and kissing it gently, she swiped her wing away quickly before the second bird could get a hold of it, although it looked like he had no intention of doing so, instead he gave her a warm smile. She grumbled under her breath at his comment 'little lady' she wasn't exactly big but she was taller than the birds before her.  
"First time in Rio?" the yellow bird asked, adjusting his bottle cap hat on top of his head.  
"You bet, I've dreamed about this for a long time." She smiles. "Though so far things have been…well chaotic…" She says looking around at the broken boxes…"Sorry about the mess…"  
"Don't worry your pretty feathered face about it" Pedro butts in. "Besides this place got trashed last night after those monkeys. It's cool though since we just picked up a sick new sound system, you guys should come check it out."  
"Wow so you finally decided to upgrade from that piece of garbage you had?" teased the blue macaw.  
"Hey! It's not garbage it's-"the two birds continued to bicker at each other, the older one leading them outside.  
"So, you're here for Carnival, yes?" Nico asked Kalea as they followed their friends.  
"You betcha" Said Kalea with a smile. "Carla has told me so much, about how there's a parade and birds party till dawn at this really cool club where the kings of Carnival play! Apparently they're really good, have you heard of them?"  
The smaller bird chuckled, "Oh I've defiantly heard of them. I hear that they're looking for some acts to play at their Carnival show. Apparently they're a little behind schedule but don't tell them I told you that."  
"They are!? Maybe me and Carla should fly over their later on, I think it's about time Amazon Untamed took to the streets of Rio."  
"Amazon Untamed?"  
"Oh yeah me and Carla are part of a group called Amazon Untamed, well more like Carla is the manager and I'm her assistant"  
"Really? That's….interesting…." murmured the bird as he looked over at his two friends who'd finally stopped fighting and where checking out the new sound system. Of course the canary knew about Amazon Untamed, mainly because he and his best friend where the once who'd made it up! He had no idea that Carla had continued doing the show after they'd returned to Rio- he was quite impressed and to think she'd even bring an act with her all the way to Rio, that girl had potential and the most incredible timing, since they were still looking for acts for this year and they were starting to get desperate, Carnival was only a few days away and they weren't even close to being ready. Maybe this conure and macaw were the break they were looking for.  
"Is there something wrong?" asked the female, tilting her head. The Canary snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head,  
"Hm? Oh no not at all- SO um hey baby blue, are the rest of your family here?  
"Nope, we came here by ourselves."  
"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Shouted Nico  
"You flew here all by yourself? Man that's hard-core." Pedro added.  
"That's how we role in the Amazon, baby" sang Carla. "We're not called Amazon untamed for nothing, aint that right, Kalea?"  
"You got it little blue." The sun conure smiled, ruffling the feathers on top of her friends head.  
The tallow bird gave a slight chuckle before flying over to their new sound system, giving it a quick once over before turning to the birds.  
"Say, you should come over to the performance tonight, we're expecting quite a turnout."  
"Only if we get special VIP passes" Teased Carla.  
"haha you got it baby bird. Kalea, you should come to, nothing says welcome to Rio than shaking your tail feathers in the moonlight sky."  
"Sure, I'd love to come!" The mango feathered bird smiled.  
"Great! Okay we've got a lot to do so we'll catch you birds later." Nico said returning the smile.  
"Alright, later!" Grinned Carla before taking off into the sky, "Say, Kalea, have you ever had pancakes before?"  
"What's a pancake?!" asked the female before following the macaw.


End file.
